


St George's Day

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [14]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, Face Painting, Gen, St George's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for primeval100's “dragons” challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	St George's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100's “dragons” challenge.

"What is it?" Cutter asked, tilting his head to one side.

"It's a _dragon,"_ Abby hissed.

"It looks fantastic," Stephen said quickly, elbowing Cutter in the stomach.

"Yes, yes. You're doing a great job."

Abby glared at them both and then went back to add the finishing touches to the painted dragon on the young girl's face. At least the children were enjoying the ARC's first St George's Day party, even if the adults were regretting agreeing to it.

She looked back down at the queue of children patiently waiting their turn and sighed.

Three down, seventeen to go.


End file.
